


P for Posessive

by Junhonk



Series: Ghosts, Ghouls, and Gay [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Costumes, Gunpowder Plot, Implied Friends To Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, V for Vendetta - Freeform, can you tell I'm in AP Euro, halloween party au, mentions of sex and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Himchan and Yongguk spend time together getting ready for a Halloween party,,,all they want is each other, but it takes until now to realize it





	P for Posessive

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of alcohol and orgasms, nothing too explicit

"Yah! Hold still! You don't want the makeup to smudge, do you?" Himchan nearly yelled, his left hand holding Yongguk's chin, the right holding a paint brush covered in white face paint. When Youngguk appeared as though he might try to answer, Himchan shushed him with a squeeze of the boy’s chin. 

 

"Hush, if you move I'll strangle you." Himchan smiled sweetly, and Yongguk wanted so badly to laugh at the contradiction, but he knew that Himchan might actually go through with his threat. The elder's eyes shifted up to watch Himchan's face as it contorted in confusion, the man's eyebrows knitting together. Yongguk grazed his eyes over the man's face, following a trail down his nose, and suddenly he found himself staring at Himchan's lips. Yes Yongguk, this is exactly what you're supposed to be doing, staring at your best friends lips. 

 

He was drawn back from his thoughts when Himchan pursed his lips, alerting Yongguk that maybe he had been staring for a bit too long. The elder of the two shifted on the toilet seat slightly, wiggling his bottom half so that his legs wouldn't fall asleep. Himchan had forced him to sit there, saying that there was too much supplies he would have to move from the bathroom to do his makeup properly, and that they couldn't get their carpet dirty under any circumstances. Yongguk had just nodded, knowing very well that any input he'd had at that point would be disregarded. 

 

"Almost done with the white, Bbang, just have to finish your temple."

Yongguk could feel it as Himchan's hand shifted beneath his chin, his pointer finger pulling along his jaw, forcing the elder to turn his head to the side. Easy access. Himchan held a pensive expression on his face as he turned back to the sink to put more paint on his paint brush. Yongguk could feel it as the white paint was being spread across his temple and upper cheek. It cooled his skin while giving him the odd feeling of the brush gliding across his face. It felt kind of like bb cream or foundation, but it looked so different. A smile flashed across Himchan's lips when he looked at his finished work, his eyes scanning Yongguk's face for any bare areas. Yongguk could've sworn he saw Himchan's gaze linger on his lips for just a moment, but the thought of it was odd to him to dwell on it further. 

 

Yongguk was pulled from his daze when he heard Himchan curse loudly. He watched as the slightly younger man turned towards him, an odd expression of anger mixed with sorrow and apologetic eyes. He walked closer to Yongguk, who had still been sitting on the toilet. Himchan stopped when he was mere inches from Yongguk and spoke softly,

 

"So apparently, we have no red face paint, nor black... And before you ask, no, I will not use my $50 lipstick and $60 eyeliner to make you look like a boring-ass vampire." Himchan looked down at Yongguk in time to see a millisecond smile appear on the others face, and suddenly everything made sense. 

 

"Gukkie, my sweet little gukkie, what the hell did you do with the face paint?" He kneeled in front of the toilet, his face level with Yongguk's as he smiled with a sickening sweetness. Yongguk was caught by the expression on Himchan's face and let out a nervous whimper, his smile quickly fading into a frightened frown. Himchan leaned closer to Yongguk and put a hand on Yongguk's shoulder.

 

"You devious little shit." Suddenly Himchan smiled brightly and let out a laugh, sounding like music to the elder's ears. Yongguk’s expression changed into a little smile as he listened to his friend laugh, the sound infectious. 

 

Himchan backed up slightly, standing from his position, and retrieving a makeup wipe. He threw it to Yongguk behind him and began putting his face paint materials away, while getting out his real makeup for his own costume. 

 

"So that's why you wanted to start early. ‘Cause you wanted me to paint your entire face white only to realize I can't finish... wait that came out wrong." Yongguk laughed loudly, nearly falling off of his perch on the porcelain appliance. He heard Himchan start laughing with him, and only after he began to calm down did Himchan reiterate. 

 

Trying again, Himchan spoke with slight difficulty,"You wanted me to spend so much time helping you get ready, only to realize I didn't have the black, nor red paint, but you knew I'd destroy you if we were late." Yongguk nodded from behind Himchan, which the younger caught in the reflection. Himchan smiled at him, returning the cheesy grin from Yongguk.

 

"Sometimes I forget just how worthy you are of the title 'evil mastermind'" Himchan rolled his eyes and began on his foundation. Yongguk watched in rapture as he used the wipe to clear his face of all white paint, clogging his skin and beginning to crack with every movement. As he dragged the wipe across his face, he felt air hit and cool his skin, leading him to wonder how Himchan wore makeup so often and felt comfortable in it. He looked back in the mirror to see if all the paint had come off of his face, noticing that his skin looked very shiny. As if he were able to read minds, Himchan caught his eye in their reflection and said, "You don't have to wash the residue off, but if it feels weird go ahead, I can move over." 

 

Yongguk nodded in response and finally stood from his seat on the toilet, after what seemed to be forever. He walked forward and Himchan moved slightly to the left, allowing him some space in front of the sink. Yongguk stood next to his friend, bending over to meet the sink, turning the tap on above his eyes. Himchan noticed their hips were flush, and every time Yongguk moved to get a better angle for his face, their hips would sway together, occasionally bumping rougher than intended. A slight blush could be seen on his face as he thought about the connotations of these movements, but he tried to suppress these thoughts as soon as they came, not keen on popping a boner right in front of his friend,  _ because _ of that friend. 

 

Yongguk soon looked up from his position under the stream of water, taking one last glance in the mirror before deciding he had washed well enough, and going to dry his skin. Burying his face in the towel, he inadvertently ruffled his hair, and laughed when Himchan groaned, knowing that they would have to re-gell the elder's locks.  

 

"Why are you so terrible when it comes to anything even remotely related to makeup?" himchan asked, clearly exasperated, if even the tiniest bit.

"Well, I believe in not caking myself by using products that make me look nicer, because natural ugliness is what our ancestors had to deal with." Yongguk said, a teasing lilt in his tone.

 

"Oh! You're right, I forgot you also believed in cannibalism and were a barbarian like those same ancestors." Himchan replied, throwing a side glance to his friend, whose smirk had faltered for a fraction of a second. 

 

"Sometimes people taste better than kale, I can't help the facts." Himchan gagged, going back to his contouring. 

 

Yongguk sat and watched as Himchan continued with his makeup, until the boy caught notice and told him to go search through his costume collection that was housed in his extensive closet. The boy walked out of the bathroom, sparing one last glance at his friend, before venturing into Himchan's room. 

 

Though he'd seen it many times before, the aesthetic struck him every time. Unlike his own room, which was decorated with mainly grays and whites, the occasional black; Himchan's room was a mix of whites and sapphire, a tasteful gray or light blue in between. His books were aligned in a clean order, and his room was always organized down to the picture frames always being aligned. 

 

He walked forward to the closet, a mirror, that he sometimes caught Himchan looking at himself with disdain evident on his face, pulling at different areas on his body. It hurt Yongguk deeply every time he saw this, and it was all he could do not to run into the room, surround Himchan with hugs and kisses and tell him over and over that he was truly beautiful, no matter what others might make him think. But o, the restraints of friendship and the woes of a best friend in love with his own best friend. 

 

Himchan had been trying to forget about the look of Yongguk's hair after he'd dried it, not quite sure as to why that affected him the way it had. He'd seen Yongguk walk out of the shower plenty of times, damp hair and all. But this particular time, it made something within him stir, feeling as though it had been a feeling that surfaced after a long time of bubbling within himself. 

 

Just as he managed to focus on his eyeliner, he felt fingers on his shoulders, gradually digging into his muscles. Not taking his eyes off of his makeup, he continued drawing the dark line along his eyelid. He had just finished and looked at the thin fingers digging into his shoulder, when a masked face popped up next to him, nearly scaring him into next week. 

Yongguk let out a baritone laugh, knowing that he had successfully surprised his friend, and took off the mask while Himchan was still clutching his chest from the fright. 

 

"What the fuck kind of mask did you choose?!" Himchan said, slightly out of breath. Yongguk laughed again, and held the mask up next to his face where Himchan could see it in the mirror. It had dark eyebrows with a twisted smile, unique to one movie that Himchan could remember vividly. 

 

"You're going as V, from V for Vendetta?" Himchan droned. Yongguk nodded behind him, a giddy smile on his face. He opened his mouth, ready to pay homage to one of his favorite movies before Himchan stopped him. 

 

"Bbang, I have heard enough about the Gunpowder Plot, Guy Fawkes' execution methods, and your predictions of how accurate the dystopian world of England would be to last me a fucking lifetime." Yongguk held his grin, his hands still holding onto Himchan's shoulders. 

 

"I found a black cape too, I'm going to go get changed." Yongguk said in his deep voice, Himchan nodding, missing the pressure of Yongguk's fingers almost immediately. 

 

It hadn't taken very long for Himchan to finish his makeup and change, though Yongguk had used the free time to re-slick his hair, and read a bit for his latest English assignment. He had done well so far, getting through the majority of the words without difficulty, save for a few words towards the end. Himchan walked into their living room to find Yongguk with the most adorable facial expression on his face, as the latter was clearly confused by something in is book. 

 

"You might want to put that mask on, or else people will know you're actually shit at English." Himchan chortled. Yongguk looked up to meet his gaze, and frowned, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

 

"Aww, I was kidding! I know you're a history major that is fluent in three different languages, lo-" Yongguk looked at him with surprise evident on his face, his eyebrows raised and waiting for Himchan to finish his sentence. Himchan shook his head, turning red. Turning around, Himchan tried to leave the room as quick as possible, leaving a very confused Yongguk in his wake. 

Himchan had just reached the door of their shared apartment before he heard a faint, "Yah! Himchan, we're going to the party together, remember? I don't have a ride without you!" 

Himchan stopped, and walked back into the living room where Yongguk had been gathering their things. "Besides," the elder continued, "you forgot your keys."   

 

\- 

 

The party still smelled like sour punch and sweat, lights dimmed, and fog heavy all throughout the house. Yongguk had spent the past hour sitting on the couch, having lost Himchan to the social butterfly's friends, and feeling very lonely. The smell of sweet fog was stuck in his throat, along with the tang of his last Jello shot. He'd only done two, wanting a buzz, but knowing that getting hammered without Himchan wasn't going to be an option. He also didn't know what kind of state the other man was in, so there was a possibility he would have to drive, in which case he didn't want to risk the both of them dying. 

 

The couch he had parked himself on smelled like old beer and sex. Though he'd regretted sitting there  at first, Yongguk realized that every other piece of furniture was occupied by horny couples and alike, so he was left to stay where he was. On the bright side, he had a very clear view of the room in front of him, which included the dance floor. As he was dragging his eyes across the drunk mass of people in front of him, most everyone grinding on someone else, some on beat and others off, caring more about the friction between them, rather than keeping within a specific time signature. 

 

Yongguk brought a water to his lips, nearly having forgotten about it, as he watched some guy very obviously orgasm in his pants, and Yongguk couldn't help but laugh and feel sorry for the man as his face was painted red, his partner laughing lightheartedly. Luckily for the guy, it seemed his companion hadn't minded, and they went right back to their previous activities, the man going slower while he rode through his sensitivity phase. 

 

Yongguk moved his eyes from the couple only when he noticed someone sit next to him. It was a rather tall man, looking like he could touch the sky if he really wanted to. He smiled at Yongguk once the latter had looked up a him. 

 

"That's certainly a mask you've got there." The man laughed, his voice was slightly nasally, but not so much that Yongguk could find it in himself to mind. He smiled back at the man, though he knew that his expressions would be difficult to decipher. The man next to him seemed to take that as a welcoming cue, leaning slightly closer to Yongguk. 

 

"You're V, right? V for Vendetta." He questioned, Yongguk nodded. 

 

"Well, I'm J, J for Junhong that is. I can't suppose you're able to guess my costume?" Yongguk looked the boy up and down, noticing bloody cereal boxes glued to his shirt. 

 

"A cereal... Killer?" Yongguk asked, though Junhong seemed surprised as he spoke, apparently not expecting the deep voice along with the mask. It took Junhong a moment to register, but he soon laughed and nodded. 

 

"People tend to dress as their majors." Yongguk felt shock run through his body as he spoke, 

 

"You're not.. majoring in.. murder, right?" he asked cautiously, the buzz running through his brain muddying his thoughts. Junhong let out a rather loud laugh, that was sure to have caught the attention of others in the room, even above the volume of the music. Junhong noticed that the man seemed to be silent, and leaned in closer to him.

"Of course not! I'm an English manager. This is an English pun, as I'm sure you know from being able to guess correctly." A brilliant smile stretched across Junhong's lips as he divulged the information. 

 

"You don't happen to be a history major, do you?" If Yongguk had tried to seem nonchalant about Junhong’s guess being spot on, he would've been deceiving the boy. The elder nodded vigorously, 

 

"And you don't happen to know anything about the Gunpowder Plot, do you?" Yongguk asked with a smaller voice, noticing Junhong's proximity to himself. When the other man shook his head, Yongguk was too excited to care, and he began telling Junhong about every little detail of the Gunpowder Plot in England. He began to notice Junhong getting very close to his face, but right as he was about to begin the ways in which Guy Fawkes managed to learn so much about explosives, he felt a familiar hand tuck itself under his chin, though it was unusual for two legs to wrap themselves around Yongguk’s waist as well. Turning his head, he saw Himchan in all of his glory, staring right into his own eyes. Himchan had an odd expression on his face, almost like possessiveness, and something else that Yongguk wasn't very sure of. 

 

Yongguk instinctively wrapped his arms around Himchan's lower back, preventing him from falling. Himchan scooted closer to Yongguk, saying, very loudly, 

 

"Oh Gukkie, I missed you baby." 

 

Yongguk stared at him, both embarrassed that his reaction to the pet name, and bewildered by the current chain of events. Himchan leaned in, whispering in the ear furthest from Junhong. 

"That's Youngjae's ex that cheated on him, don't get involved." Himchan kissed his temple loudly, making a very obvious display of affection in front of Junhong, which had worked, as the boy stood up and walked away after wrinkling his face in disgust. He couldn’t find it in himself to care that Junhong had just walked away, focusing on the pressure of Himchan’s soft lips against his temple. Yongguk internally sighed, knowing that Himchan would probably get off of him and that this moment was the closest he would ever get to what he wanted. 

 

However, Himchan didn't move, except pulling back slightly to look Yongguk in the eyes. The elder found himself rubbing circles in his friend's back, caressing the smooth skin over top of his clothing. Himchan moved his arms to clasp around Yongguk's neck, his fingers playing with the hair on Yongguk's neck. They continued staring at each other, both at a loss of what to do next. Suddenly, Yongguk was watching as Himchan leaned towards him, pulling the mask off of Yonggu’ks face, the boy's eyes closed, and head tilted towards him. 

 

The next thing he knew, Yongguk was on cloud nine. Himchan's lips were against his, and it felt as though everything was, in that moment, right in the world. Their lips moved together like magnets, one getting high on the feeling, and the other craving for more. They sat like that, heads repositioning every now and then, Yongguk falling into an easy rhythm, when Himchan nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The elder permitted it, the air around them electric, and Yongguk wanted nothing more but to be at their apartment, lying on the bed, messing up Himchan's hair as they got closer, Himchan's hands in his own hair, pulling at it as he did what he could to please the othe-

 

It was then that Yongguk remembered they were very much not at home, and pulled back from their moment, regretting it but also smiling. Himchan looked at him with the same expression, 

 

"Love, let's go home." Yongguk muttered, smile blindingly beautiful, and Himchan nodded vigorously, returning the smile and giving the elder one last peck before he dragged him out of the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to all who celebrate!   
> This year I've been really into Halloween and shit but idk why ?? Anyway, this happened yesterday.  
> I wrote it pretty quickly and I'm not sure how I feel about it but hopefully y'all like it! un-beta'd,, so help me god  
> (i love banghim okay goodbye come yell to me)


End file.
